Inevitable
by aku-md
Summary: The CONCLUDING CHAPTER of the Bedside Manner series. A tearful Tomoyo and a dying Eriol decided to go their separate ways for the sake of the weak magician's survival. In the process, their growing relationship is sacrificed. Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

INEVITABLE 

_Saturday morning_, Tomoyo thought. In less than forty-eight hours Eriol will be flying back to England. _No,_ she clenched her fists. If she opened her eyes will he still be there beside her? Will he be smiling back at her? Her heart beat faster as fear crawled out of the recesses of her mind. What if he's not? _I don't think I can bear it._

She took a deep and silent breath. _Time to face the music,_ and opened her eyes courageously.

Only the crumpled sheets greeted her. Though half of her hoped he would still be there, the cynical half didn't. _See, he's gone._ Disappointment was an emotion she learned to hate the most and yet taught her to be wary of giving affection. The heiress rose from her bed and gathered her hair to braid it while mentally arranging her schedule for the day. After all, moping around the whole day was a habit she broke since she and Eriol became close. _Close friends? _she smirked. Until last night! So—what are they now? Surely their little confession session six hours ago would definitely change the status of their relationship…into what? Tomoyo blushed a bit embarrassed about what ensued. They never really got to the point of categorizing their relationship, did they? How could that happen when she fell asleep right after telling Eriol she loves him! All the more, it would be ironic declaring this boy to be her boyfriend on the day he leaves her—for good. Funny how fate makes a fool out of everyone especially when they are in love.

Then she saw the dark haired boy standing at her window and looking solemnly at the gardens below.

_He's still here, so there! _

_But that doesn't mean he's staying for good. _

_It doesn't matter anymore._

Tomoyo felt absurd talking to herself especially if she's getting annoyed with her cynical side. She walked barefoot towards Eriol and wrapped her arms around him from behind. The heiress laid her chin on his shoulder. "Ohayou," she murmured. Her body pressed closer against his back enjoying the warmth his body emitted.

The sorcerer turned his head to give her temple a kiss. "You're up early."

Her laughter lightened his grim mood, "Old habits die hard," she stated. After a few seconds, she said in a hushed tone, "I'll miss you, Eriol."

Eriol faced her and leaned against the windowsill while his legs moved apart so he could draw Tomoyo closer. His smile was so mesmerizing, Tomoyo found herself so fascinated with it. Not to mention his calm disposition that added to his appeal. There was never a time she saw him unnerved or annoyed with anything or anyone. Even when she had purposely snapped at him or when his two guardians ruined any chance of tranquility, Eriol remained unflustered as if he had prepared himself for such events.

He framed her face with his palms. "There's something I forgot to do last night," he whispered against her lips and kissed her. His hands shifted to her neck and back to pull her against him. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck intending not to let him go as well. His lips stroked hers gently urging her to open her sweet mouth for him. When she did, his tongue traced the contours of her lips. Then plunged inside to explore the recesses of her mouth with much sensuality that she felt as if her body was melting. Had he not been holding her firmly, she might have found herself on the floor by now. Tomoyo was so intoxicated with the kiss she unconsciously made a small moan urging Eriol not to stop.

She was Eriol's addiction. And this one kiss is not enough to satisfy his hunger for her especially when she started making those sexy purring sounds. It was like a signal, no, an invitation to a delectable feast prepared for a man starving to death. There was no way he could keep his hands off her and what made it worse is biologically he is still a teenager. Despite his matured state of mind, there is still the issue of his young body particularly that little thing called, hormones. His legendary self-control was fading away when Tomoyo ran her hands across his chest and arms touching him everywhere. He was practically being driven into insanity. With the last vestiges of restrain, he stopped. He leaned back and found himself and Tomoyo gasping for air. His hands already under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back and half of his buttons had been undone while Tomoyo's fingers caressed his chest as it rose with every breath.

"Tomoyo, we'd better stop." He told her as she let their foreheads rest against each other's.

"Yes, I know." The heiress whispered eyes closed.

He showered her face and neck with butterfly kisses. "Before we do something we'll both regret."

The heiress held him close and laughed softly, "That's absolutely correct." She sighed in contentment feeling more relaxed in Eriol's arms. "Let's go to the park today. I want to show you something."

o-o-o-o-o

"What's this about?" Eriol asked again for the last six minutes. Tomoyo covered his eyes with her hands just to keep him from peeking. The magician in front of her walked slowly since he was unable to see where he's going.

The girl replied good-naturedly, "Eriol I told you it's a surprise. Just keep on walking and we'll be there soon."

He was so tempted to know what Tomoyo was up to that he resorted to probing her thoughts. It would've been successful had she not warned him of the consequences of using mind reading on her.

"You know me too well," he commended.

"Of course," she answered smugly.

They stopped suddenly. "All right, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

Upon doing so, he found their whole class shouting at him, "Surprise!"

Everyone was cheering and inviting him to the little picnic party they set-up right in the middle of the park: a big picnic table filled with paper plates and cups, plastic spoons and forks and finger foods…the works, as one would call it. With the way his friends and classmates eagerly urged him to join them, it seemed this party was intended for him. He thought, _but it's not my birthday._

He turned to the heiress beside him, "What's the occasion?"

Sakura, who was standing next to Tomoyo, answered for her, "It's a going away party for you silly! Don't think we'll let you leave without one."

Eriol was completely taken aback. He never expected from his now former classmates to make time and effort to set up the whole get-together just for him.

"You have Sakura-chan to thank for that. She prepared the whole thing." Tomoyo supplied.

"So dess?" the reincarnate smiled appreciatively at the Card Mistress.

But Sakura shook her head, "Ie, it was Tomoyo-chan's idea."

Eriol took the two girls in his arms and hugged them. "Well, I am quite honored. Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran seeing that his girlfriend was being touched by the person he was detested most after Touya, he advanced quickly to the hugging trio and threatened, "Hiiragizawa! Take your hands off Sakura right now!"

Eriol released the girls and beamed at his descendant, "Ah Li-kun, of course I'll miss you too."

The Li raised a fist at him and scorned, "Who asked you?" Then dragged Sakura away with him.

Sakura reprimanded, "Syaoran-kun! It's Eriol-kun's last day in Japan. Can't you be a little bit nice to him?" But all she got from him was a grunt. "Syaoran-kun, that's not—" Words were lost when she gazed back at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

The green eyes of Sakura softened as she continued to stare at her two friends. "Look."

"Daidouji-san talking to the manipulative magician," was Syaoran's bland reply. "What's the big deal?"

Sakura insisted, "Look closer." Syaoran sent his beloved girlfriend a little frown, unable to comprehend what she wanted him to notice. As he turned to complain, he saw her dreamy gaze. _What is it with those two that got her so gooey-eyed?_ He watched intently and then gasped. _What the—No way! _True that the heiress and the magician were in deep conversation as any two close friends would be but when the winds blew and left strands of Tomoyo's hair slightly in a disarray, Eriol reached out to tuck some behind her ear. His gaze flickered when she smiled coyly.

"Why that good for nothing—" Syaoran started to charge but Sakura was quick enough to grab his arm.

Sakura warned, "You stay away and leave them alone." And dragged the little wolf away.

o-o-o-o-o

(Author's recommendation: Listen to Maaya Sakamoto's Hikari no Naka e from The Vision of Escaflowne while reading this part J)

Nakuru wrapped Tomoyo in a tight hug and wailed, "I'll miss you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"So will I, Nakuru-san." The heiress returned.

Spinel Sun fluttered to Tomoyo's shoulder and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Tomoyo giggled, "Sayonara, Suppi-chan." She realized she was the only one whom the black guardian permitted to use the undignified alias. As Spinel Sun returned to Ruby Moon, Tomoyo told Nakuru, "Please take good care of yourself, Nakuru-san. Don't forget Suppi-chan and Eriol as well."

The other guardian nodded before being ordered by Eriol to check-in the luggage. "Come visit us sometime, ne?"

Heiress assured, "You can count on it." Turning to the boy beside her, she inserted her shaky hands inside her coat pockets. "I guess this is it," she murmured, her eyes affixed to the floor. Her gaze couldn't quite make it up to his face in fear of the tears threatening to spill from her violet eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry today, as it would make Eriol's departure harder for both of them.

Eriol knew how she dreaded this day he hated it too. Had he been powerful enough, they would not be in this situation. But then, what's the point of regret when you can't prevent the inevitable? He drew her closer as his gentle hands caressed her cheeks. "Please look at me, Tomoyo."

It took a while before she was able to.

He smiled somberly, "I…" and kissed her forehead, "love…" then her nose, "you," then her lips.

Tears rolled down as she opened her mouth for him. He kissed her deeply memorizing the contours of her mouth. His tongue touched hers softly urging her continue. _Just this last time. _Her arms wrapped around him trying to absorb some of the warmth of his body. Eriol locked her in a tight embrace rubbing her back soothingly when he felt her violent trembling.

_**Please don't cry. Please. I can't bear to see you in pain.** _

_How can I not when I'm about to lose you just when I found you? _

_**We'll see each other again, someday... **_

_It hurts so much to let you go. _

_**I want you to be happy. **_

_Even without you? _

_**Yes.** _

_I can't. __I won't. _

_**Someday... **__**I love you.** _

_I love you. __I won't forget you. _

_**Even though we're far apart, **__**I will be with you.** _

o-o-o-o-o

Four years after…

The Seniors of Tomoeda High cheered inside the school gym as they were proclaimed the new graduates. Parents clapped with mixed feelings of relief and excitement for their children for finishing another chapter of their lives and teachers silently thanking the gods up above for coming out of another school year alive and healthy.

As the ceremony ended, the graduates immediately dispersed going to either their friends or families. Tomoyo immediately sought her mother through the crowd and found her on the phone again surrounded by female guards with Kinomoto Fujitaka as he took pictures of Sakura and Syaoran.

When her mother spotted a head of violet hair running towards her, she shut her phone off right away. "Congratulations, To-chan!" Daidouji Sonomi greeted her daughter with an exuberant hug.

"Arigatou, 'Kaasan."

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan." Fujitaka greeted as well.

Tomoyo happily beamed at her cousin's father and thanked him as well.

When Sonomi released her daughter, it was Sakura's turn to throw herself excitedly at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! It's finally over!"

Syaoran smiled at her and asked, "Hey, Daidouji-san why don't you come with us celebrate?"

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. I wish I could but I was planning to have lunch with 'Kaasan today."

Sakura understood how important it is for Tomoyo to spend quality time with her only parent and decided not to impose. Unlike like her father whom she was assured to be around for her, Sonomi-san seldom has the opportunity to be with Tomoyo-chan and these chances should not be taken for granted.

Seeing her daughter wishing she could go with her friends, Sonomi told her daughter, "To-chan, go with Sakura-chan today. We could celebrate tonight instead."

"Honto ni?" Tomoyo confirmed.

"Hai, To-chan."

Sakura cheered.

Abandoning their caps and gowns, the trio joined their other friends and headed to town.

o-o-o-o-o

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called, tucking her arm around her friend's as they walked around looking for a good place to eat.

"Hai?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

"If it's within my capability to answer it," the heiress chided.

The card mistress smiled and awkwardly asked, "Anou, You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but do you still think about Eriol-kun?"

The happy luster from Tomoyo's eyes waned for a moment then she laughed, "Sakura-chan, I don't think an interesting boy such as Eriol-kun is easy to forget especially after the adventures he provided us."

Sakura frowned realizing Tomoyo-chan is still hurting despite the cheerful façade she shows to everyone. "You miss him that much, then?"

Tomoyo sadly glanced at her friend and nodded as confirmation.

"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan for making you sad."

The heiress shook her head. "Please don't be, Sakura-chan." Then smiled sweetly.

Cherry blossom decided to alter the topic and shift the mood to a lighter tone. "Tomoyo-chan, have you decided what university you want to go to?"

"As a matter of fact I had and I've been told that I just got accepted."

"Sugoi! Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan! So where are you going?"

Tomoyo in her signature calm demeanor, declared, "Oxford, England."

o-o-o-o-o

_**We'll see each other again…**_

_I want to be with you. _

_**I'll wait for you. **_

o-o-o-o-o

In Tomoyo's nervous anticipation, her hands trembled as she handed her passport to the immigration officer. For the first time in her life, she was alone, no bodyguards, no 'Kaasan, not even Sakura-chan to come with her. Just Daidouji Tomoyo all by herself. Two days ago, Sonomi insisted she accompany her daughter to England and help her settle down to her new home but Tomoyo remained adamant in learning how to be independent. After a short debate, the mother and daughter compromised: Tomoyo travels all by herself but five, then Tomoyo glowered at Sonomi, okay, three of their guards based in London will pick her up from the airport to take her to the new house she purchased for Tomoyo. The heiress smiled sweetly at her mother and kissed her cheek before she left Japan.

"Welcome to Great Britain, Miss Daidouji." The Immigration officer greeted after the much needed inspection.

"Thank you very much." In a flash, Tomoyo hurled her bags and headed outside. She could no longer contain her excitement. Though she has not heard his voice for four years she knew Eriol would be here waiting since he has been keeping an eye on her from the day he stepped on British soil once again. Every morning when she wakes up, Tomoyo would feel a gentle touch caressing her hair to rouse her from her sleep and she would greet him, _Ohayou, Eriol_ and Tomoyo could hear in her mind a smiling Eriol saying, _Ohayou, Tomoyo._ It felt like he really was with her in Japan and not halfway across the globe. She could even smell a faint scent of his cologne. Just like he had promised her, _Even though we're far apart, I will be with you._

He always watched Tomoyo. In his own magical way he was being there for her, worrying about her when she gets sick, or sad when she misses him. His protectiveness, rather possessiveness of Tomoyo also manifested with his little spurts of jealousy when some of her male classmates were making moves on her. Tomoyo would laugh mentally over the absurdity of it all.

_There's no one else but you. _

_**True but they don't know it.** _

_Shall I go tell them then? _

_**Let me do the honors, my lady.**_

Tomoyo laughed reliving her memories. She stood outside the airport expecting Eriol to be waiting for her arrival. _Where are you?_ The heiress scanned her surroundings looking for that particular bespectacled boy but she caught sight of her mother's three promised guards instead. Tomoyo left the airport without a second glance. The former magician was a no-show.

She began to worry for Eriol thinking something might have happened to him. She paled more and more as each dreadful thought crossed her mind mostly full of what ifs. Disaster? Misfortune? Calamity? Catastrophe? Kami-sama, please let this not be the case! Calm down, she said to herself. Eriol is a grown man and a wizard reincarnate for that matter. He is very much capable of protecting himself. These things are least likely to happen to him. _Then why wasn't he there?_

The heiress looked disheartened as she stepped out of the car and into her new home for the next four years. She anticipated it to be a small apartment big enough for her but since her mother arranged her accommodations, expect Sonomi to buy a house as big as a small mansion. She looked around the neighborhood and noticed most of the houses were big especially the one beside hers. It looked almost like Eriol's manor in Japan complete with the gorgeous garden in front. This made the heiress even more depressed thinking of Eriol and his non-attendance.

She was looking at the roses planted near the gates when a familiar voice caught her attention, "Good afternoon, you must be my new neighbor."

Her heart hammered in her chest realizing whom it belonged to. She swallowed the invisible lump in her throat before she greeted, "Kon-nichi wa, Hiiragizawa-san."

A very grown-up and very handsome Eriol Hiiragizawa took Tomoyo's delicate hand and kissed her palm.

The End

o-o-o-o-o

Yey! This time, it's really done! Thanks for waiting guys! Merry Christmas!


End file.
